


Transformation

by The_Queen_Of_Ships



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 15:19:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18995266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Queen_Of_Ships/pseuds/The_Queen_Of_Ships
Summary: Severus Snape somehow gets trapped in an animus spell and is unable to turn back into his human self. Hermione finds the animal version unknowing that it's her professor from Hogwarts. Setting the year after the battle yet Severus Snape still somehow survived, Hermione believes him to be dead.





	Transformation

**Author's Note:**

> This starts AFTER Hogwarts (the year after it all ended

Hermione Granger was sitting in Hogsmeade weighing the options of her future. So many had been saved to a healing spell that took the life of the healer. The only person that didn't come back from death was the one person Hermione was looking forward to spending her future with. She had just found out that Ron had gotten with Lavender without telling her. Technically it's called cheating but Ron quit talking to her (Hermione) altogether. So she didn't call it cheating since they pretty much split up. The lights in the room were dim as she looked at her butterbeer wondering if she should have done better in the long run. Before deciding to stick with someone like him and why did she?

"For being one of the smartest witches of our time, I am one of the dumbest too." Hermione sighed remembering those she went out with and even split up. Viktor Krum, he was more of a trophy showcase with athletic skill, hardly anything worth talking about there. Though she didn't get with him later that evening like she had planned thanks to Ron being such an ass that he was. Luna Lovegood was a great girlfriend but Hermione wanted children someday in the future of her own. Luna wound up getting with Neville wanting the same thing though the two decided to stay best friends. Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson. She had more of one nighter with both of them and still cannot remember how it began.

"Well that's life I suppose, wonder if mum and dad miss me." Hermione thought to herself out loud until a black cat jumped up on her lap startling her. Before she could focus on the spell she did to erase herself from her family to make sure they were not hurt if she died. Hermione instinctively started petting the cat "Well hello there, where did you come from?"


End file.
